


Sometimes you can't make it on your own

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, mention of Skye and Jemma, mention of the rest of the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward was strong, or at least he pretended to be. He had never had people willing to help him, but sometimes you can't make it on your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes you can't make it on your own

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitches! Exams over! Summer session officially ended! I'm not totally happy! ahahahaha This is an OS literally a "Lightning", since I usually never write directly to the computer and before I allow myself to write a bad copy on dear old paper! But I wanted to post something, just to let you know that I'm still alive and I mostly listened to the song today I came up with the idea for the fic. I consider "Sometimes you can not make it on your own" by U2 as THE Fitzward's song, along with Little Lion Man by Mumford & Sons 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

__ Tough, you think you've got the stuff   
You're telling me and anyone   
You're hard enough   
  
You don't have to put up a fight   
You don't have to always be right   
Let me take some of the punches   
For you tonight   
  
Listen to me now   
I need to let you know   
You don't have to go it alone

 

 

 

"Son, there are visits for you"said coldly a guard.

 

When they announced a visit to him, he alrady knew that didn't mean anything good.

 

 

Grant Ward was certainly not one of those people who want to go to visit in a maximum security prison.

 

The only visits he received were people who wanted to interrogate him, or even worse torture him ,to obtain information from him that Garrett hadn't even considered important to him to know.

 

The only visits that received outside of his interrogation were those of his therapist, and nothing more.

 

He didn't see the members of his old team for more than a year. He had seen Coulson only once, and it was certainly a courtesy visit.

 

As he was being escorted to a private room, his mind trying to figure out who wanted to see him.

 

The last interrogation was a few days before, and he had a session with her therapist not before the end of the month.

 

He stood in the doorway, still, when he saw who it was: Fitz.

 

He was alone, without Jemma, or Skye, or any other member of the team.

 

"What are you doing here?" He asked seriously, as the guard took away his handcuffs, "Why they are takeing them off?"

 

"Because you don't need it anymore" said Fitz.

 

He was exactly as he remembered him. His therapist told him he had just left the hospital after a month in a coma and six in rehabilitation, and he almost looked like he hadn't had to suffer what he suffered.

 

He looked like the same old Fitz.

 

"God Ward! Are they give you something to eat in this place? You have lost at least twenty pounds since the last time I saw you " Leo said, looking worried.

 

"Can you please say to me what the hell you want to me?" He asked.

 

"I hope you've prepared your bags" said Fitz.

 

"I don't understand ,what that means?" Said Ward.

 

The excitement was palpable in Fitz's eyes. It reminded him terribly his brother Jack.

 

" _Grant? Have you heard? Mom and dad bring us to Disnayland!_ "

 

He had the same light that was now in Fitz's eyes.

 

"You know,Your cabin on the Bus is still intact" said Fitz.

 

"Fitz, Can you tell me what the heck is going on?" Said Ward.

 

"You are coming home with me, my dear super serious spy" said Fitz.

 

"What?" he asked incredulously.

 

"Coulson has sent me to pick you up. Apparently we have found some other Hydra's cell and we need your help. At the end of the bill, no one knows Hydra's moves better than you, "said Fitz.

 

 

"No, wait a moment" Ward said, "Me? Back into the team? It doesn't seem a good idea "

 

"I think so too. Especially because Coulson said you'll be under our custody as he had done with Skye. I am convinced that it's not fair, but what can I say, I'm just the engineer" Leo said with a chuckle.

 

"And why did you come to get me?" Ward said.

 

"Skye and Jemma have refused, just as May, Coulson and Tripp are busy with work. Do you know how women are made, they are able to keep a grudge to you for a lifetime, "said Fitz.

 

"And what about you? Don't you feel resentment against me?" asked Ward.

 

"No, not anymore. When I woke up from the coma, I had days of bewilderment. When I asked you, Jemma did nothing but tell me that you had been locked up somewhere, and I seriously thought you was captured by Hydra. " Fitz said " The people you have killed? I don't care about them. Well, Hand was certainly not my favorite person if I have to admit it"

 

"Well, you should," said Ward "It should matter to you. You should hate me, like everyone else. "

 

"And what makes you think that everyone hates you?" Fitz said, "I don't hate you, then this means that not everyone hate you"

 

"Yes, but you should," said Ward.

 

"People are not born bad, Grant," said Leo, "I have read your file, as well as the rest of the team. The girls cried, and May also looked seriously troubled by what she had read. Coulson was locked in his office and when he came out he said that you don't ever really know a person and he didn't believed that Garrett was able to do everything he did to you"

 

"I don't deserve this" said Ward.

 

"How are you doing in here?" Asked Fitz.

 

"Good" lied Grant.

 

"C'mon Ward. From what I remember the bones in your back were not so prominent the last time I saw you "Leo said " You have lost at least twenty pounds and I start to think that they don't make you sleep as you should, not to mention the food. Do you really prefer to stay here rather than go home with me? "

 

"This is the house I deserve" said Ward, "I have to make it alone"

 

"Sometimes you can't make it on your own" said Fitz "Look, I'm not saying it will be easy. It will not be easy at all. The others still consider you as a traitor, a monster and I've put all my little strength to change their mind, but you need to go home, you cann't stay here. I will not leave you here "

 

"Fitz! I've thrown in the middle of the ocean along with Simmons, you've been in a coma because of me and you are telling me that the others consider me a monster, when you should be the one who should hate me more than anyone else "said Ward.

 

"Believe me, the prospect of being killed with bare hands by Garrett was certainly not better. And then it seems to me that both me and Jemma are here now, isn't it? "Said Fitz.

 

"Whatever I tell you, you will remain in your mind ,don't you?" Said Ward.

 

"I see that you begin to understand. Welcome to the SHIELD ,agent Ward "Said Fitz as he gave him his new badge as level 1 agent " Oh, I hope you are a lover of jewelry, because you also have to put this "he added, waving in the air a bracelet similar to Skye's one.

 

Grant Ward was strong, or at least he pretended to be. He had never had people willing to help him, but sometimes you can't make it on your own.

 


End file.
